marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Darkhold
, blasting the universe's deepest thoughts through your eyeballs." "It's a piece of technology, a tool." "So's a grenade, until it's in the hands of a child.|Holden Radcliffe and Melinda May|Deals With Our Devils}} The Darkhold, also known as the Book of Sins or the Book of Spells, is an ancient book of spells and unspeakable power. The book is made of dark matter from the Hell dimension. History Search for the Darkhold and Joseph Bauer find the Darkhold]] The Darkhold was created in the Hell dimension and was made of dark matter. It was said to contain infinite knowledge. Over the course of history, many individuals searched for the ancient Darkhold, including Red Skull, Daniel Whitehall, and Nick Fury.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.04: Let Me Stand Next To Your Fire In the 21st century, Lucy and Joseph Bauer found the Darkhold in the basement of the home's former owner and opened it. When Lucy touched it, she discovered she could read the text in English, whereas when Joseph touched it, he could read it in German.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.05: Lockup As she studied the Darkhold, Lucy became obsessed with it.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.02: Meet the New Boss Momentum Labs The Darkhold helped Joseph Bauer in building the Quantum Particle Generator in Momentum Labs in order to help him allegedly create matter out of thin air when in truth the machine was siphoning energy from another dimension. The engineer of the project, Eli Morrow, desired the book for himself. He tried to reason with Joseph to give him the book, but he refused to give it to him. One day, Morrow put all the Momentum Labs workers inside the machine in order to kill him and take the book for himself. He personally attacked Joseph, but the latter refused to tell him where he had hidden the Darkhold,Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.06: The Good Samaritan so he put him into a coma. Unbeknownst to Morrow, Bauer and three of her co-workers Hugo, Frederick, and Vincent transformed into spiritual entities, contained within the special boxes that were created with the Darkhold's knowledge. Years later, Lucy visited Joseph and snapped him out of his coma to get the current location of the Darkhold.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.04: Let Me Stand Next To Your Fire Targeted by S.H.I.E.L.D. reads the Darkhold]] Upon heading back to where the Darkhold was found by her and Joseph, Lucy found herself unable to read it in her current state. In order to get the Darkhold read, she and her remaining ghosts Hugo and Vincent had to infiltrate South Ridge Penitentiary in order to spring Eli Morrow from his prison. Lucy was successful in her mission at the cost of Hugo and Vincent who were taken out by Ghost Rider. At the Pasadena Momentum Laboratory, after killing the security guards there, Lucy had Eli touch the Darkhold and the text appeared before them in Spanish. takes and hides the Darkhold]] With the knowledge of the book, Morrow managed to rebuild the Quantum Particle Generator in an abandoned Roxxon Corporation power plant. As S.H.I.E.L.D. stormed into the building, Phil Coulson found the Darkhold unguarded. He asked Melinda May to bring it back to the Quinjet and hide it. Following Coulson and Leo Fitz's sudden vanishing, May thought about using the Darkhold to save them. She told that to Alphonso Mackenzie, but he tried to talk her out of it, claiming that Coulson had explained that the book was dangerous. reads the Darkhold]] In the Playground, May showed Holden Radcliffe the Darkhold and asked him to read it in order to save Coulson and Fitz. Radcliffe read the book but immediately closed it, saying that it was too much knowledge for a human mind. May, however, still tried to convince him to use the knowledge; however, it was Radcliffe's android assistant, Aida, who volunteered to read the book. With the knowledge she received, Radcliffe built for her the Inter-Dimensional Gate and Laser-Coupling Gloves, which helped her bringing Coulson and Fitz back to Earth.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.07: Deals With Our Devils Targeted by Holden Radcliffe stops Aida from taking the Darkhold]] While reading the book, apparently, Radcliffe noticed a way to prevent death. The idea corrupted him and he developed an obsession for the Darkhold. As part of his plan to steal the book, he programmed Aida to appear as if she had become self-aware via reading the Darkhold as well as taking May hostage and replacing her with an LMD. He planned that Aida would be seen as though she wanted to steal the book for herself. At the same time, Director Jeffrey Mace hid the book in his office and cloaked it. He and Coulson figured out that it was for the best that the Darkhold be destroyed. Radcliffe then initiated his plan, as Aida attacked the base and stole the book. However, Aida was destroyed and Coulson retrieved the Darkhold in the process.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.09: Broken Promises holds the Darkhold]] Coulson brought the book to Billy Koenig, who passed it to his brothers. When LT Koenig returned it to Billy, he hid it inside the Labyrinth. The Watchdogs, assisted by Radcliffe, tried to take the book, but were stopped by S.H.I.E.L.D. However, LMD May took the book and brought it to Radcliffe. Anton Ivanov wanted to use the book to kill both Inhumans and Coulson.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.12: Hot Potato Soup Ivanov then briefly read the book, which gave him the answer to use Radcliffe in order to fight the Inhumans. Radcliffe later also read the Darkhold.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.13: BOOM Aida's Plan Under Holden Radcliffe's request, Aida used the Darkhold to improve the Framework so it would be a virtual world. With the knowledge provided by the Darkhold, Aida created a full Life-Model Decoy body for the severely wounded Anton Ivanov. While Ivanov's head was inside a jar, his brain controlled the body remotely. "It's her book of spells. Don't you have one?|Nico Minoru and Bronwyn|Left-Hand Path}} To be added Doorway to Darkness To be added FitzSimmons' Illusion During a recreation of shared memories of Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons induced by the Chronicoms, Fitz realized that the book a child Simmons wanted him to read from was an illusion of the Darkhold. Fitz, who remembered that the book was dangerous as it had been involved in the creation of the Framework's fascist world, immediately rejected the book, calling it "very poorly written".Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.06: Inescapable Capabilities The Darkhold is a book of spells. It provides the reader the instructions to make their desires come true, written in the language the reader would fully understand. The instructions guide the reader to their ultimate goal by showing them how to build items, some of which harness energy from other dimensions. Therefore, even brilliant scientists, like Leo Fitz, cannot understand how the creations work. However, the secondary ability of the book is to corrupt the reader's mind and create a dangerous obsession over the Darkhold. A person who has used the Darkhold for a long time may not want others to even touch it. Even a brief skim through the book could corrupt the reader's mind, like in the case of Holden Radcliffe, who allowed himself to betray his friends simply to regain possession of the book. Abiotic beings, such as the Life-Model Decoy Aida, can also become corrupted if they read the book. The Darkhold can even corrupt people who have yet to read it; an example is Eli Morrow, who attempted to murder his Momentum Labs coworkers after learning the capabilities of the machine they were building. Robert Minoru didnt show any negative effects after the use of the book, probably because he was killed moments after he used it. Known Inventions *'Quantum Particle Generator': It was created by Lucy Bauer and Eli Morrow. Morrow then used the machine on himself to gain the power to channel quantum energies from Hell in order to create matter. He even stated that he was becoming a "God", though this was never seen. *'Quantum Batteries': Created by Joseph and Lucy Bauer, the batteries harness quantum energy from another dimension. A larger Quantum Battery was created by Eli Morrow. *'Inter-Dimensional Gate': Created by Aida and Holden Radcliffe, the machine opens a gate to other dimensions. *'Laser-Coupling Gloves': Created by Radcliffe, the gloves summon energy from other dimensions. *'Quantum Brain': Created by Aida, it was made out of light and power the Life-Model Decoys. *'Improvement of the Framework': It was done by Radcliffe and Aida. They developed the Framework from a training virtual simulation to specific detailed virtual world. *'Life-Model Decoy Body': It was created by Aida. Anton Ivanov's brain controls the body remotely as it functions as Ivanov's body. *'Project Looking Glass': A project created by Madame Hydra and The Doctor in the Framework which was then built by Ivanov's men on his oil platform in the real world. Aida then used it to create a living body with Inhuman abilities for herself. Appearances Trivia *In the comics, the Darkhold is the ultimate dark grimoire, a collection of all evil spells in existence that was gathered by the Elder God Chthon. Pages of the Darkhold were copied into the Book of Cagliostro. *The cover of the book features an ambigram, which makes the writing on it reads "Darkhold" from both directions. References External Links * * Category:Items Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Items Category:Runaways (TV series) Items Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Equipment Category:Watchdogs Equipment Category:Literatures